Rosally
by Gkyhdjr
Summary: The second story for the evening! This is a fan requested story, about Kid Flash and Jinx having there first baby together. Just a short one shot ish sorta thingymabobor.


**Welcome to my 2nd story of the day! :) If you want to see why i'm doing 2 stories today, please look at the first story, Lucky to Find Love first. So without further adieu, onto a fan requested story!**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

I wake up to a scream, and someone shaking me. I groan, then freeze, when I recognize the screaming as Jinx. I am up in an instant. She's clutching her buldging stomach and groaning in pain.

"Wallace Rudolph West! I have been yelling at you for 5 minutes!" She says screaming at me. I start to panic.

"Jinxie Babe! Are you oka-" She cuts me off.

"No i'm not okay! The baby is coming." With that sentence I start to panic more.

"A-Are you sure this isn't another false alarm!"

"No! It's not! Get me to a gosh dang hospital!" She screams.

"Alright Alright!" I say. I pick her up and run to the car without my superspeed. Running to the hospital at lightspeed could hurt the baby. I place her in the car and recline the seat. I run to the other side and start the car. We are off in an instant. I grab her hand.

"It's alright baby. It will be ok." I say, trying to comfort her.

"It will be alright when I get to the hospital, West! Drive faster!" I sigh. Soon, we are to the hospital and rushed inside. She is put in a wheelchair and rushed into the room. I follow, as the nurses hand me a hospital safety gown and a face mask. I hear Jinx's screams, and even though it's only been 5 minutes, she is covered in sweat, her pink hair down to her back dripping.

"Grrrr... WALLY WEST GET OVER HERE SO I CAN RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!" I hear her yell. I see pinks sparks flying out everywhere, knocking over things over and hitting some doctors.

"Baby! Babe! Calm down!" I say, cautiously drawing nearer.

"OH YEAH. IT'S ALL JUST HUNKY DORY. LETS GO FOR A EVENING STROLL WHILE WE'RE AT IT!" She yells. The nurse tells her to push, and her scream get louder.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**1 hour later(Don't know how long it takes to have a baby)**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTT**

I sit by a now calmed down, but frantic Jinx.

"W-Wally why ahvn't they brought the baby in? I-Is it alright?!" She says, eyes wide.

"I'm sure it's fine Jinxie." I grab her hand.

"How about we deside what to name it while we wait?"

That ended up being a mistake. We feuded and ranted about what to call the baby, until the baby was in the room. In an instant we were silent. The doctor seemed to be walking in slow motion with the bundle in his arms. My lungs burned for air that had been cut off to them when the doctor walked in. After, what seemed like a million years, the doctor got to us, and handing Jinx the baby. The doctor smiled, showing nothing was wrong with it. Jinx hesitantly took the baby from his arms. She pulled it over and looked at its face. Her eyes filled up with tears.

"Jinxie? Are you ok?" There was a rare few times that Jinxie has cried, and it usually meant bad news. She shook her head.

"She's just... So beautiful." I leaned in and looked at the baby, and I felt my own eyes fill with tears.

Jinx was right. Our baby was beautiful. I could barely tell, but she had little colorings on her head, looking like red hair, and through the little slits, I could see light pink eyes, almost a combination of blue and pink. Even though it was only a mere hour after her birth, her eyes seemed to widen, and she looked directly at me. My heart seemed to melt, and suddenly, I knew what to name her.

"Rosally."**(Panda I think that was the name you were aiming for. If not, tell me)** I whisper. Jinx looks up at me.

"What?"

"We should name her Rosally." I say, petting her soft head. Jinx looks at the girl, her usual cold eyes softening.

"Rosally. It sounds nice. We could call her... Rose for short" She says, smiling.

"Kinda gives me flashbacks." Jinx says, offering the baby to me. I pick up the tiny bundle. I feel tears go down my face, but I smile.

"Hello there Rosally. You're just as beautiful as your mother." I say, smiling at Jinx. She rolls her watery eyes. I snuggle close to Rose, then whisper to her:

"I will always protect you."

**Hurry for crappy endings! That was the second story, so If you want to find the question for the story, again go look at "Lucky to Find Love." Thats all folks! Bye Bye! **


End file.
